


Record Keeping

by bygoshbygolly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Memories, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bygoshbygolly/pseuds/bygoshbygolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky starts keeping a journal to help him remember everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Record Keeping

He started keeping a journal.

No one had suggested it to him, although he was sure Sam and Steve would approve. But he'd mentioned wanting to go to the zoo one day, and Sam had smiled and asked “Again?” and Bucky realized he hadn't remembered going to the zoo at all. And there had been the time where he was certain the house was being watched, he'd seen the men yesterday, but Natasha was just as vigilant as he was and said there was no one, hadn't been anyone in months.

So, the journal. 

Some days it was business-like, a simple listing of the day's activities. Other times it was more disjointed, pages scribbled with feelings and memories that had come back to him, with hardly any mention of what he had actually done that day at all.

Sometimes, he would pause after a conversation or a moment that seemed particularly important and make a note of it. Write it down so he knew that it happened, even if there came a point where he didn't remember it. There were times where, after going out with Steve or Natasha or Sam, if he was asked how it went, he'd smile and say “Let them tell you about it,” and then listen to make sure their story matched up with his memory. 

It helped.

There were days when he couldn't remember what had happened the day before. There were other days when everything seemed off, and he couldn't pinpoint why until he realized that he was remembering some key detail wrong. Days where being able to go back and see what was real was one of the few things stopping him from breaking down. 

He took photos, too, keeping the timestamps whenever possible. Words were comforting but sometimes pictures were necessary.

As time went on, the journal became less essential. He was surer of his memories, plagued less by false ones. Journaling was now a way to process his day, to relax before falling asleep. It was proof that he was here, that he was doing things.

Bucky Barnes had had enough of forgetting.


End file.
